Rescue me!
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Get ready! This story contains torture and a LOT of blood and gore! And my OC is the main character!;) Oh, they didn't have her in the character box thingies for some reason, so I guess she'll just be a surprise! Heehee XD Have fun reading!
1. Captured!

**A/N: This all started from one of my usual space-offs... This is going to be a several chapter story, and it's based on torture, so if you don't like torture, or stories based around someone's OC, then you shouldn't read this. This story was made mostly for myself anyhow... XD Okay, well, I guess if you're still here, you'll want to read. Please, brace yourself for what will probably be one of my manys fails during my battle with writer's block! Oh yes, just so you know, I'm a Romano fan... So... My OC is pretty much his girlfriend... Yeah, it's a fantasy of mine. DON'T JUDGE! XD whatevs. Oh yeah, the actual torture and blood and gore stuff doesn't really start till next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING out of Hetalia, except for my OC, and blah blah blah, and so on.**

**WARNING! This story contains violence, blood, cussing, magic, romance, and probably a bit of excessive drama... Human names will be used.**

**/ / /**

Romano sighed. "Seriously... When was the last time you ate? Slept? Did something OUTSIDE of work?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Ireland blushed. "Uhm... I... I fell asleep last night, you know..."

Romano facepalmed. "You were passed out on the floor from exhaustion, dammit! You need to learn to take better care of yourself!" He said. "Now, when was the last time you got any REAL sleep, and when did you last eat?"

Ireland looked at the floor, her face darker than any tomato Romano had ever seen. "It was about... Th-three days ago..."

Romano's jaw dropped. "_Avery Pine_! If you continue doing this, I'll have no choice but to take you away from your work and put you in a hospital!"

"Wh-what?! B-b-but I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me!" Ireland exclaimed.

"Really then?" Romano asked, disbelievingly. "If you're just fine, lift up your shirt."

Ireland's eyes widened. "WHAT?! NO!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant show me your stomach!" Romano said, his face turning pink with embarrassment.

Ireland stopped, her own face reddening at her misunderstanding. "O-oh... Um..." She mumbled.

"What? Are you hiding something from me?" Romano asked with a knowing smirk.

"...It's... nothing important..." She mumbled.

Romano stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of Ireland's shirt. Ireland squeaked in protest, and tried pushing Romano away.

"R-Romano! Stop, you can't-" Ireland squeaked, but cut herself off when Romano had lifted up her shirt and saw her stomach.

Ireland shoved him away and pulled her shirt down tightly.

Romano was obviously shocked. "Ireland..." He said.

She looked at him, the eye that didn't have the eyepatch was tinted with guilt.

Romano lifted up her shirt again.

Each rib was visible, and her gut looked like it was being sucked in.

Romano let go and his hands dropped to his sides. He shook his head. "Ireland, either you start taking better care of yourself, or you're coming to live with me until you can."

"B-but Romano..."

"No buts! I'm serious, dammit! Go to your room and sleep. I'll wake you up when I have some food ready for you." Romano said.

Ireland sighed. "You're acting like you're my parent..." She mumbled, but obeyed.

/ / /

"Ireland. Time to eat."

Romano's voice woke Ireland up. She sat up in her bed and looked groggily at Romano, who was holding a plate out to her. She didn't feel all that hungry, but she knew that if she didn't eat it, Romano would forcefeed her. She took the plate and the spoon and began eating.

She finished half of it before her stomach churned a little. She looked at Romano.

"I'm not leaving you until you finish it all." Romano said stubbornly, seated on a chair beside her bed, arms folded and legs crossed. His curl also looked a little straighter... All in all, he looked very stubborn and intent on his words, and Ireland wasn't going to argue with him over something this small. She sighed, and finished everything off slowly.

Romano looked at the empty plate and gave a triumphant grin, one of those grins he gave off normally when Spain lost at something, or gave a show of clumsiness.

"Good. I'll leave you to sleep now. But just to warn you, I'm coming back tomorrow, and if I find out that you went back to work instead of sleeping, you'll be in a world of trouble." Romano said.

Ireland groaned. "I'm not a child..." She mumbled.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well until you can take care of yourself, you'll be treated like one." He said, and left.

Ireland waited until she heard the main door close with the regular slam, and jumped out of bed. The room spun. Romano must have drugged the food... Just great.

"Dammit Romano... I freaking curse the d-day you were born..." Ireland mumbled, and put one hand on her head, and the other on the wall. She led herself downstairs to her work area and sat down on her chair, picked up her pencil, and started working.

"Romano won't find out..." She thought to herself over and over as she wrote.

Half an hour later, Ireland was out cold on her desk.

Her sleep was plauged with nightmares, which was normal. What wasn't normal was that these were all new nightmares... They seemed to be something like messages.

A whip cracked in the distance... Cries of pain followed it, the cries came from a single person, that person sounding very much like herself.

...

Laboured breathing, tears dripping down a bloody and grimy face... The cold cement she was laying on didn't do any wonders in warming her.

...

The cries of her loved ones surrounded her. As she was tied to a chair and blindfolded, she couldn't do anything to help them. She couldn't help but sob at this.

/ / /

Ireland woke to her own sobbing.

When she finally calmed down minutes later, she looked at the clock. 3:00a.m.

"G-great..." She mumbled shakily, and stood up. She brushed herself off and went up to her room, her work forgotten.

She grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand.

"I don't want to bug him... But I really need someone to talk to..." She thought, and debated on texting Romano.

She ended up putting her phone back on the nightstand as she crawled into her soft bed. She pulled the woolen covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome her soon... And maybe this time bringing good dreams...

/ / /

Ireland opened her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock and discovered that it was almost noon.

She dragged herself out of bed and dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and a long dark green skirt. She pushed her bright orange hair out of her face and put it in a ponytail, not even bothering to brush it.

She heard some noises coming from downstairs, and figured Romano had already arrived.

She walked downstairs and discovered that she was right, and that Romano had brought Spain over to help.

Romano had immediately noticed Ireland's presence in the kitchen, and turned around to see her. He flashed her a small, lopsided smile, and punched Spain in the arm.

Spain looked at Romano with a pout, but saw that Romano was gesturing at something. "Go talk to her. I'll finish the rest up." Romano said.

Spain nodded, and walked over to Ireland. His face was different... instead of the bright eyes and big smile he normally wore, he had serious eyes, and his mouth seemed to be no more than a small line.

Ireland stepped back a little when Spain got closer. "N-need something, Antonio?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Ireland avoided his gaze, and turned her eyes to the floor. Had that scratch always been there?

"Avery," Spain said, using her human name, as some often did. "Is it true?" He asked.

Ireland looked Spain in the eyes. She made herself seem as innocent as possible, then said,"Is what true?"

Spain basically towered over her. "Is it true that you haven't been taking good care of yourself?"

Ireland averted her gaze, and gave a slight nod. "I-it's just... Nothing's been going to well..." She mumbled.

Spain closed his eyes and sighed, then stood up straight again. "Okay then. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Ireland shook her head. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Spain's words had reminded her of something.

"What?" Spain asked.

"I-I have to call England. I actually DO need to talk about something, but I don't think you'll be able to help much with it." She replied, and ran to the phone.

/ / /

"Ireland," England said slowly, after listening to Ireland tell him her dreams. "I think your dreams are more than just nightmares..."

Ireland tilted her head. "W-what?"

"I think that those dreams you got... Were visions of the future. What is to come."

Ireland's eyes widened. "So... W-what should I do then?"

"I think you should keeps these dreams between us for now. Just call me up and tell me if you get any new dreams like those." England said calmly.

Ireland slumped over in the chair she was sitting in, but quickly sat back up in the proper position, as she knew that her little brother hated it when she slouched.

"Okay then. If that's all, I'll see you at the World Meeting next week, hopefully." England said, then stood and left, leaving Ireland alone in the living room.

The main door shut, and she stood and walked out, where she Spain and Romano waiting for her at the kitchen table, looking slightly guilty.

She glared at them. "Don't think that I didn't know you were eavesdropping." She said icily.

They both slumped over a little. "If it makes you feel any better, we couldn't really hear anything..." Spain said.

"It makes me feel a little better, but I'm still pretty ticked at you guys." She said, and sat down. Romano gave her a plate full of food, paella, as she believed it was called.

Ireland stared at it suspiciously. "You didn't drug this one, did you Romano?" She asked.

Romano blushed. "No." He said.

"Okay. Prove it to me. You take the first bite." She said.

Romano picked up his fork, stuck it into the paella, and stuck the bit of food into his mouth confidently.

Ireland was convinced. She picked up her own fork and ate.

Romano came by her house every day for the rest of the week, Spain normally joining him.

/ / /

The day for the World Meeting came up. Ireland hadn't had any nightmares since that night... A relief? She thought so.

She hadn't really gotten much sleep though... That was probably a huge part of it.

"Romano, d-do I look okay? Does this seem... uh... formal enough? I don't want Britain to yell at me again..." She said.

"You look fucking fine, okay? Your appearance shouldn't matter." Romano said, then added, "If Britain yells at you, I'll teach him a lesson."

Ireland smiled at him. "Th-thanks Romano..." She said, and they walked into the meeting room.

/ / /

The four-hour meeting had finally ended, and Ireland was pretty glad about it.

Ireland sighed and put her papers in her binder.

Ireland stood and clutched her binder firmly across her chest. She noticed that no one had left the room yet... This wouldn't stop her from leaving first.

She latched herself onto Romano's arm and he jumped and looked at her, probably thinking she was Spain.

When he saw it wasn't, he blushed and looked away. "Whaddaya need?" He asked.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Romano nodded.

Ireland smiled. "Can we go then?" She asked.

Romano pulled a random tomato out of his tan jacket and nodded again, taking a bite out of the juicy vegetable(fruit?).

Ireland pulled herself off of his arm and grabbed his hand. "Let's go then~!" She said, and pulled him out of the meeting hall.

Romano pulled his hand out of her grip, and they exited the building.

"Should we take the bus to the hotel, or a taxi?" Ireland asked.

"Let's take the bus. I don't know how we could get a number for a taxi." Romano said.

Ireland nodded, and they started off toward the bus stop.

/ / /

The area around the bus stop was oddly devoid of people.

"Hm... I thought England was always bustling with busy humans..." Romano mumbled.

Ireland nodded. "It is. This emptiness is worrying..." She mumbled.

Romano put his arm over her shoulders, blushing. "There's uh... n-nothing to worry about." He said to her. Gosh, comforting people was hard, even if it was a girl!

Ireland smiled. "Thanks lovely." She said.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Should we capture her now?"

"No! Someone's with her!"

"But Boss said he wanted her today!"

"Fine. You knock out the guy."

"No problem. He looks weak."

"So does the girl, but you know what our source said."

"Whatever! Let's go!"

"Hm? What's that sound?" Ireland asked.

Romano took his arm off of Ireland's shoulders and put his hand in his jacket.

Ireland's cheeks puffed out for a moment. "You seriously brought it along?!"

"Of course I did! You never know what could happen!"

"You don't need it when no one knows you!"

"We could've been followed!" Romano whispered.

"By who?" Ireland asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"By- hey, what's with the face?" Romano asked.

"ROMANO LOOK OUT!"

Romano turned around, pulling his hand out of his pocket, a pistol in hand. He shot blindly, knowing he had hit his mark when he heard a cry of pain.

"Fuck, I hate it when I'm right!"

Was what he thought before he felt a sharp pain in his head, and it all went black.

"No! Romano! You killed him!" Ireland cried at the strangers in front of her.

The injured stranger restrained her arms with a single hand, holding his shoulder with the free hand.

"Knock her out already! What are you waiting for?!" The injured man snapped.

The uninjured one laughed. "You both look so fucking stupid!" He said, but advanced and grabbed Ireland's throat, then choked her into unconciousness. He smiled broadly and evilly after the deed was done. "A fine one, don't you think? Maybe Boss will allow us to play with her..."

"We'd better get to! I didn't get shot in the fucking arm for nothing!" The injured one growled.

The other man nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Hey, what about the guy?"

"I hit him in the head with a bat. I don't think he'll be waking up soon, probably won't even remember what happened. We're good!" The uninjured man said, then took Ireland and walked down the deserted street to a van, and stuck her in the back. He waited for his partner to get in the passenger seat, and they drove off.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**I didz a lot of editing, I know.**

**Kay guys, it's gonna be a while before I get my editing all done, as I got into a bit of trouble... But please be patient! I'll have this story all fixed up as soon as I can possibly get it!**


	2. found unconcious

**A/N: You guys are sooo nice to me! Thanks so much for supporting my work! ;) But please, know this! I like the harsh comments a lot because the harsh ones are the ones that show me whhat I need to improve! If you find any faults at all in my writing, please tell me, and don't sugarcoat anything!**

**Oh yes, and may I mention that all of you guys are becoming as awesome as Prussia? XD Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hetalia.**

**WARNINGS: If you've read chapter 1, you'll know them, and if you do that means this story contains AWESOMENESS because of those things.**

**/ / /**

"Ve~... Germany?"

"Yes, Italy?"

"I'm tired and bored, and you aren't doing anything, so can we go back to the hotel now?"

Germany nodded. "I guess."

Italy smiled and clapped his hands. "Yay~!"

Germany nodded. "We'll take the bus. I forgot to grab the number for a taxi, and I don't know how else we can get one."

"Okay~!"

- - -Magical warp- - -

"Ve~ it's really quiet, isn't it? No one's around!" Italy marveled.

Germany nodded. "And here I thought England was always busy..." he mumbled.

"Hey, what's that?" Italy asked.

"What's what?"

"That!" Italy pointed. "On the ground in front of the bus stop!"

Germany looked to where Italy was pointing. He couldn't see it very well. Suddenly, Italy gasped and started running toward it.

"Italy! What are you doing?!" Germany asked, running after him.

Italy reached whatever it was and collapsed onto his knees next to it.

"_Dammit! How do Italians run so fast but fail at anything else that involves physical activity?!_" Germany thought, finally catching up to Italy, but not paying any attention to the form on the ground.

"Why did you do that?!" Germany asked, bending down next to Italy.

Italy was crying, and he pulled Germany into a tight hug.

Germany finally cast a glance toward the heap on the ground.

He cursed when he saw what it was, and pulled out his phone. He punched in a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hola!"_

"Spain? This is Germany."

_"Is something wrong mi amigo? You sound different."_

"Yes, something's wrong."

"_What is it?"_

"It's Romano."

_"Que? Did he and Italy get their curls tangled again?"_

Germany's eyebrow twitched when he heard the hope rising in the Spainard's voice.

"No! It's serious! I need you to get over to the bus stop right away!" Germany yelled into the phone, and hung up.

/ / /

Ten minutes later, Romano had been rushed to a hospital.

The doctors and nurses couldn't help but wonder about the 'family' in the waiting room.

Italy was crying and clinging to an obviously irritated Germany, and Spain was pacing back and forth, anxious and stressed.

**/ / /**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Sucky, eh? Short, no? Things will hopefully get better soon.**

**Oh yes, and I'll be updating whenever I can. School's ending, I'm getting busy for some reason... my cat just had kittens... And I have a LOT that I need to catch up with.**

**Oh yes, and when I have my updates done, I'll be adding a new story! I thought the plot was awesome, and if _I _like my work, you guys are bound to!**

**Does anyone want a sneak peak of the new stories I'll be posting in a while?**


	3. The questioning begins

**A/N: Chapter three updated for my wonderful readers! I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**/ / /**

Ireland slowly woke up.

There was an aching in her arms, and her throat felt swollen and bruised. Her neck ached, and her head was throbbing. She didn't feel good at all.

Ireland tried to move her aching arms into a more comfortable position, but she found she couldn't.

She was suddenly wide awake. She looked to the left. In the dim light, she could just barely see the cuff on her wrist, a chain protruding from it. She looked to her right. The same thing.

"Where am I?"

She wondered.

"Hm. I guess we made bad timing. I was hoping we could get in here before she woke up..." a small, chubby man mumbled as he walked into the cement room.

"If Max hadn't lost his clipboard and pen, we would have." A man of strong build and average hight mumbled.

"Hmph! If those goons hadn't aken and hidden them, we wouldn't have had to worry about a thing!" A tall, scrawny man growled.

"It doesn't matter. She's awake, and it's time to start." The chubby man said, and dragged a chair over in front of Ireland, who was hanging in the middle of the room, her hands and arms restrained by chains, her feet and legs were free, but she kept them limp.

The average highted man walked over to one of the walls, examining the weapons on it.

"Our source has told us of special people. People who are known as personified nations." The chubby man said to her. "He told us of countries that have more than one personification, and we want to know why. Would you please tell me the answer?"

Ireland blinked. "_He knows of us?! At least he doesn't know much, but this is still bad. Telling him the answers to his questions will only make it worse..._" She thought.

She was silent. She didn't want to answer the man.

"Did you not hear me?" The chubby man asked. He then repeated his question on the nations.

Ireland felt a sense of determination flood her. "_I guess it's a good thing I can play dumb so well!_"

"S-sir... I-I don't know what you're talking about... Please, I've done n-nothing... Please let me go." She said.

"Come now, Miss Pine," Ireland's eyes widened at how he knew her last name. "You have files. We know about you, we know that you're a personification, and we know that you have more knowledge on the personifications of the nations than most."

"_No! The stupid act failed me... I've got to try again._" Ireland thought.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about... Aren't countries j-just land masses? W-what's the point of personifications?" She asked.

"Miss Pine, I just told you. You have files. Those files told me that you are the personification of Ireland. It also told me of your family members." The chubby man said with a smirk.

Ireland flinched. _"He could hurt England! He could hurt Scotland and North!"_ Ireland felt darkness and anger settle in her heart at her next thought. _"He could hurt Wales..."_

"Are you going to answer my question now?" The chubby man asked.

"_Humans! They're too smart for their own good!_" Ireland thought angrily.

"I don't represent all of Ireland. Just the Republic. But that's the most you'll get out of me." Ireland growled.

"Hm... I think you'll change your mind after this session." The chubby man said, and backed his chair away from her. He gestured to the strong man over by the wall. "Proceed." He told him.

The strong man advanced toward Ireland, holding something in his hands. She noticed it as a rod.

The man pulled something out of his pocket, which she discovered was a lighter when he began heating the rod.

Ireland's eyes widened with fear as he put the lighter away and held the red hot piece of metal near her stomach, an evil grin settling on his face.

He gently placed the rod onto her skin, next to her belly button.

"_They burned me, slapped me, and cut me. They even whipped me with a freaking sadist whip! And all of that happened within an hour..._" Ireland thought moodily.

"_My meds will hopefully wear off soon. And when they do, I _will _escape._"

**/ / /**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Yes, these chapters have been extremely short, I know. They'll get longer soon though! Hopefully.**

**Oh yes, and a prize will be given to anyone who can guess the symptoms Ireland has to take meds for! (There's like... four or five, but I only want you to guess one of those things.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. What happened?

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for taking that SUPER long break! It wasn't writer's block, trust me. It was just... lack of inspiration and just not wanting to do it. But hey, I'm back now, and with tons of ideas and inspiration, so I'll be sure to update all I can as fast as I can! Thank you all so much for being patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS A FANFICTION WEBSITE FOR GOD's FREAKING SAKE. I OWN NOTHING!**

**/ / / / / /**

_'Where am I?'_

"Hey! I think he's waking up!"

_'What the fuck? Was that Feli?'_

Romano slowly opened his eyes.

A bright light hit him, and it was then he noticed how badly his head was hurting.

Romano groaned and brought a hand to his eyes.

"Lovi!"

"S-spain?"

"Si! But you shouldn't call me that here, it's a hospital." Spain said.

"Hospital? What happened?" Romano asked.

"You should be the one telling us. Your brother found you passed out on the sidewalk near the bus stop." Germany said.

"What? German bastard's here?" Romano growled.

"Fratello! Don't call him that!" Italy whined loudly.

Romano grunted and moved his hands to his ears. "Ow! Not so loud idiota!" He hissed.

Italy gasped and covered his mouth. "Fratello... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said, his words muffled.

"Just... don't be so loud..." Romano grumbled.

Italy nodded.

"So, Lovino, do you remember what happened?" Germany asked.

Romano let out a breath. "Gimme a minute..." he mumbled, moving his hands from his ears and back on his eyes.

They all stared at him intensely.

Romano suddenly removed his hands and sat up quickly with a gasp. He grunted, his eyes squeezing shut immediately and one of his hands moved to his forehead.

Spain helped him lay back down. "Don't do that!" He said.

"Thanks for the late warning dipshit!" Romano snapped. "How long was I out?! Where's Ireland?"

Spain put a finger to his lips. "Lovi, remember! We aren't in a private place! Human names only!" He whispered.

Romano growled. "Fine. Where's Avery?" He asked, glaring daggers at everyone in the room.

"We figured she ran off to get help, but when we called her, all we got was her voicemail." Germany said.

"How many times did you call her? You know she's pretty ignorant with her phone." Romano said.

"We've been calling her twice each hour, but she hasn't picked up once." Italy said.

"Did you look around the bus stop in case she dropped her phone?" Romano asked.

"We called the police. All they've found so far are some blood spots and scuff marks on the cement, which we saw when we called the ambulance. They're supposed to be testing the blood samples at this very moment." Germany said.

"Blood spots?" Romano asked.

"Yes, we believe that it's all your blood, as you had been left alone for a while and had taken a pretty nasty blow to the head." Germany said.

Romano furrowed his eyebrows. "A guy... He got shot." He mumbled.

"What? Was it his own fault?" Spain asked.

"No, it was mine. I'm not going to take any chances, even if I'm in another country. I shot him after Ir- _Avery _told me to watch out." Romano said. "And then... I can't remember anything after that."

"It's good that you can even remember that much..." Germany said.

Romano shrugged and closed his eyes. "Damn... My head hurts..."

"It was figured you got hit with a metal bat." Spain said.

"Wow... And how long was I out?" Romano asked.

"Two days." Italy said.

Romano's eyes shot open. "Two days?!"

"Calm down!" Germany commanded.

"I can't! They were after her! Avery was probably beaten until they thought she was dead, then thrown into a ditch! I need to get out of here! We need to find her!" Romano snapped, scrambling out of the hospital bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his skull.

Spain immediately got up and did his best to hold Romano down.

"Ludwig! I think you need to call the nurses in here! This can't be good for him!" Spain yelled.

Romano let out an indescribable noise of pain and fell back onto the bed, Spain now able to hold him down more easily.

"Nevermind~!" Spain sang.

"Tomato bastard! Let go!" Romano hissed.

"We'll look for her, Lovino! You need to rest right now! It isn't a good idea for you to be up and around so soon!" Italy said.

Romano huffed. "Two more days, if you haven't found her by then, I'm getting up and looking for her myself. I don't care if it's good for me or not."

"It won't be." Spain said.

"Then I guess you should find her!" Romano snapped.

Spain's mouth hooked and he nodded.

Germany stood, along with Italy. "Okay then, I guess we should start looking if we want him to get better." Germany said.

Spain nodded, and they all left the room, beggining their search for Ireland.


	5. Clues

**A/N: Und here is ze chapter 5 of ze new und improved Rescue Me! XD I can't write with an accent, can I? I don't even know what accent I was typing!**

**So, did you guys guess what Ireland's meds consist of? They're depression meds, emotional controlling meds(Mood swings... most of them anger...), and anxiety meds. England makes them. They're special stuff...**

**/ / /**

Ireland struggled against her chains, working furiously at them, trying to get the to break. Now was one of the many times she wished she weighed more!

Her meds had finally worn off, and she felt a new strength come to her the moment they did. She also felt an overwhelming urge to sneeze...

Ireland let out a noise of frustration, like a snarl/grunt amplified with a speaker phone.

The men came back in. The two who had captured her were with them, smiling like the bitches they were.

Ireland growled. "I'm still not telling you anything."

"Got a new spark, eh?" That bossy, chubby man asked. Ireland decided on calling him Bitseach, the Celtic word for bitch.

Ireland sneered.

He shrugged and turned to her captors. "Alright. Get on with it." He said.

Her captors smiled wider and they got closer to Ireland, undoing their belts.

Ireland's eyes widened. She knew what was about to happen. She struggled against her binds, trying furiously to get free.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

**(Yeeeaaaaahhhhh... Sorry, no rape shall show here. I am NOT losing this story, thank you very much!)**

. . .

Ireland resisted the urge to growl as her forehead was poked.

"Are you ready to give us some information now?"

"I told you that my name was all you were going to get from me... And I plan on keeping my word." Ireland said.

The boss scoffed and stepped back. "Get those pliers. We're going to rip off her nails." He said.

/ / /

**((POV CHANGE))**

"So, did you find her?" Romano asked.

"No, but we did get a few hints and clues as to where she is!" Spain said happily.

"Well, go on! What are they?"

"Oh right! She's in an old abandoned underground base in Malta, and is being tortured for information." Spain said.

"TORTURED?!"

"Yeah."

"We need to get to her now!" Romano said, and got out of the hospital bed.

"But Romano-"

"My head is fine dumbass! We need to get plane tickets to Malta RIGHT NOW!" Romano snapped, and stomped into the bathroom to change his clothes.

/ / /

"WHAT?!"

"I'm very sorry sir, but due to some extreme weather circumstances in that area, we can't set out a flight. If you give us your number we can call you when the weather clears up."

"No, listen here. I'm a freaking nation. South Italy. I have a friend in Malta that needs me right. Now. I don't care if I have to fly the plane myself to get over there." Romano said quietly, but harshly.

"Sir, no plane would make it to the island. The weather is too extreme! Nothing can get out of the country or into the country until the weather has settled down. I'm sorry. But, if you leave your number-"

"Fine!" Romano snapped, and put a piece of paper with his number on it on the desk and stomped out of the airport, Spain following close behind.

"Romano, wait!"

"NO! They're probably doing something terrible to her right at this moment! They could be killing her!" Romano snapped.

"We could talk to England! He could probably make a weather spell so we can get to her! It's his sister that's in danger, so there's no way he can refuse!" Spain suggested as they got into his car. Romano would NOT be driving today.

"Fine! We'll talk to the tea bastard!" Romano growled, and pulled out his phone. He was thankful to be friends with America.

**Romano: AMERICA!**

**America: Sup dude!**

**Romano: What's the tea bastard's fucking number?**

**America: You mean Iggys? Or do u mean some OTHER tea drinking bastard?**

**Romano: ENGLAND'S NUMBER!**

**America: Dude, calm down! Y do u need it?**

**Romano: Ireland's in trouble, and tea bastard is the only person able to help us out right now. Well, him and Norway, but only Norway's brothers have his number, and none of the Nordics like her enough to help her!**

**America: XD Did Ires get in trouble 4 abusing France again?**

**Romano: THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND YOU IDIOTA!**

**America: i wasnt joking! Wut happened?**

**Romano: She's getting tortured for information by some humans! NOW GIVE ME ENGLAND'S FUCKING NUMBER!**

**America: TORTURED?!**

**Romano: YES.**

**America: Englands no. is 555-123-1465**

**Romano: THANK YOU.**

**America: I GET TO HELP YOU RESCUE IRES! She's like... crap... i don't know what to call her... would she be my sister or my Aunt?**

**Romano: IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GO TO ENGLAND'S HOUSE! WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!**

**America: Aright!**

Romano groaned and called England. They agreed on meeting at his house, as Romano had never left England since he got hit, and Ireland captured.

They drove straight to England's house and devised a plan. About 10 minutes after they had settled on a plan and England left to his magic room to cast the weather spell, America burst into England's home.

Spain and Romano explained everything, and they waited for England to finish his stupid spell, and prayed that it wouldn't backfire. They didn't want to have to deal with Russia today.

. . .

"You can't escape. Even if you could, you wouldn't." The bitseach said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ireland asked.

"Because if you escaped, we would simply go after you again. Well, not JUST you. We would also get someone close to you. Maybe that little brother of yours? Or... how about your lover?"

_HELL NO! _Ireland thought angrily.

"Psh. He's not my lover. Simply a close friend. And my little brother? I don't cherish him NEAR as much as I love my oldest brother." Ireland lied.

"Then why are you always beating him up while you carry the youngest?"

"Affection can be shown many different ways. And my little brother gets tired very quickly."

The bitseach's nostrils flared.

"Are ye angry ya whore's abortion?" Ireland asked.

"I should cut off your tongue."

"You could, but then you'd _literally _get nothing out of me."

The bitseach crossed his arms. He looked _really _annoyed.

"Actually, it's a good idea. Why don't you try it?" Ireland asked, then stuck her tongue out.

"You should be scared."

Ireland shrugged. "Cut off whatever you want." _It'll just regenerate itself. _She added silently.

The bitseach sighed. "Jack! Get over here! She's pushed past her limits and must be punished!" He snapped.

Ireland winced. Getting him mad probably wasn't worth what was about to happen.

Jack, the man who had been torturing Ireland for the short while she was there came over.

"I've got something new that I'd like to try." He said.

The bitseach shrugged. "Do what you like with her, as long as it hurts." He said, then walked off.

Jack unlocked her chains, and Ireland fell to the ground. Her arm was grabbed, and she was dragged over to a metal table.

"Can't you do me a small favor and pop my arms back in place before you torture me?" Ireland asked.

"Aren't you scared?"

_YES. YES I AM_. Ireland thought.

Jack growled. "I'd rather keep them out of place, but I also want you to _feel _what happens to them..." He mumbled.

He strapped Ireland's legs to the table, then popped Ireland's arms back in place. ('twas more painful than keeping them out of place for days, might I add!)

Jack then strapped her arms down, and pulled out a weird machine that looked like a giant pair of pliers.

He placed her foot in the gap of the machine, then made sure it was secure.

"You won't be passing out from the pain." Jack said, and stepped over to a cart and grabbed a syringe, which he shoved into her arm, then pressed the plunger down. "That should keep you awake."

Jack then turned on the machine, and it began to slowly crush her foot.

/ / /

"Did the spell work?" Romano asked.

England nodded. "It should start to work within 3 to 5 hours." He said.

"Th-three to five ho-hours?" Romano asked, curling and uncurling his fingers.

"She's probably doing fine. Humans need to rest, so maybe they're asleep right now! She's probably not even hurt that bad!" Spain said, trying to calm him down.

Romano let out a breath and started pacing.

America chuckled a little. "Iggy, you're going to have holes in your floor by the time he stops."

"Now isn't the time to joke, America!" England growled.

"We could all use a little lightening up, since, you know... since we have to wait for like, 4 hours."

"Should we head to the airport?" Spain asked.

"We'd have to wait quite a long amount of time if we went now." England said.

"So what are we going to do?" Spain asked.

"We should start getting ready. Go back to the hotel you've been staying at, get a few extra clothes and essentials. I'll have everything else ready to use once you get back." England replied.

Spain nodded and took Romano's arm, then dragged him outside to the car and they left.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" America asked.

"You left some clothes over here from your last visit. I'll go get them. I need you to go downstairs and grab some guns from my closet." England said.

"Dude! I thought you hated guns!"

"I do! But I have to have SOME sort of self-defense, don't I?"

"Oh, right..." America went downstairs to get the guns, and England went into his guestroom and got America's clothes.

/ / /

"YES! We can go now!" Romano shouted.

"How do you know?" England asked.

"I gave the flight attendant my number. She told me that she'd call me once the weather cleared up! Now, LET'S GO!" Romano demanded.

England nodded, and they all went to the airport.

/ / /

"Hey, umm... I just thought of something..." America said after they got onto their private flight.

"And what is that, America?" England asked.

"Well, we know Ires is in Malta... But... WHERE in Malta?" America asked.

England facepalmed. "Bloody Hell! I should have thought of that before we left! Spain!"

"Si?"

"Do you know WHERE she is?" England asked.

"Yeah, she's in Malta."

"I meant WHERE in Malta?!"

"Ohh... She's in an abandoned underground base around the outskirt of the southern part of the island." Spain said.

"I'm surprised you could remember that much." England mumbled. "We're going to be landing around the middle of the island, so it shouldn't take too long to get to the southern area."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Romano asked.

"Only a few hours, if we're constantly moving." England replied.

Romano let out a breath and leaned back in his seat. He put his hand up to his head.

"Are you doing okay, Roma? Does your head hurt?" Spain asked.

"Yeah, it hurts. Don't bug me about it." Romano growled.

"He has a headache?" America asked.

"Oh, you weren't there, were you?" Romano mumbled.

"Where? What happened?" America asked.

"Romano got hit in the head with a metal bat." Spain said, pulling Romano into a hug and cuddling him.

Romano let out an exhaggerated breath, but didn't do anything more.

"He got hit in the head with a bat? A METAL bat?" England asked.

"That's what he just said." Romano replied.

"Why are you coming along?! You should be resting!" England told him.

"I gave them two days to find Ireland. I told them if they didn't find her within that time, I would look for her myself. Unlike some people, I keep my word." Romano said.

England raised one of his gigantic eyebrows.

"Oh crap!" Romano exclaimed.

"What?" America asked.

"I forgot to tell Feli where we were going..." Romano mumbled.

"Should I text them?" Spain asked.

Romano nodded.

"Do you think we should get Scotland, North, and Wales involved too?" England asked.

"Yeah... I think they would be a big help in getting Ireland. Scotland especially." Romano said.

"Why not Wales and North?" America asked.

"Wales is pretty small... And young. And Northern Ireland is more like a wimpy Englishman. He doesn't even WATCH the competitions Ireland and Scotland have with each other." Romano said.

America snickered a little at that.

"It's not HIS fault he doesn't like watching logs being thrown!" England snapped. "It's dangerous and boring to watch!"

Romano shrugged. "Just text them. Tell them where to go. Where to meet us." He said.

They all pulled out their phones and began texting.

/ / /

"You're such an annoying little brat!" That bitseach snapped. "Why won't you answer my questions?!"

Ireland stuck out her tongue. "You know why. You know very well." She said.

"I am going to crush that stupid spirit and willpower of yours. You will NEVER. EVER. Be the same once I'm finished with you. When I'm done with you, and if you ever possibly escape, you'll jump at any sudden movements you see. You'll freak out at any surprising noise or action. You;ll go crazy if you don't have someone near you at all times." He growled.

"You can do your worst, but I don't think you'll be able to kepp that little promise of yours." Ireland said snootily. ((Inwardly, she was shaking like CRAZY!))

"I'm very glad I didn't have you chained back to that wall. It will be much easier for me as you're locked onto this table." The bitseach said with a snicker.

He put her hand into the machine that had crushed her foot earlier, and turned it on. The machine began to crush her hand.

The bitseach smiled as Ireland shut her eyes tight, trying her hardest to keep tears from coming. It was too bad that she failed.

"You're going to be raped until your inside out. They'll crush as many of your bones as they possibly can. You'll get whipped until the skin on your back and stomach are gone. They're going to burn your arms and legs with an iron until they turn into nothing more than useless pieces of tissue and bone. And your face... I'll make sure I mark it personally." He said with a twisted smile.

The bitseach removed the machine from her crushed hand and put it on her uncrushed foot. He turned the machine on and left the room, probbly to get his 'researchers' so they could begin their extreme torture.

**I did my hardest to make this a longer chapter! I hope you liked it!**


	6. All here!

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what stupid thing I did THIS time!**

**I was having some computer troubles, as in, my computer wouldn't turn on so I could access my files... So, I turned my computer off and back on! I had COMPLETELY forgetten about my many fanfics that were in progress, including this chapter 6 that I was almost finished with! Turning my computer off made me LOSE ALL MY HARD WORK! I'm still irritated about it!**

**GRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!**

**/ / / **

"Why do I have to be the one to fucking stay?! Why can't it be YOU?!" Romano snarled.

"Because of your head." Spain replied calmly.

"It stopped fucking hurting a while ago! I'm fine, you bastard!" Romano snapped.

"Yeah, but the second those pain meds wear off, you'll-"

"FINE! I get it! I'll stay!" Romano snapped.

Spain smiled. "Thanks, Roma! And don't you worry one bit, everyone will be here in about a day, so you'll have time to rest up! By the time everyone arrives, we should have the lead on Ireland, too."

Romano pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine. But you'd better keep your word and find Ireland!" He growled.

Spain nodded. "I'll see you later!" He said, and left the hotel room.

/ / /

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Ireland screamed.

"Quiet." Jack mumbled, heating a thick piece of metal.

"NO! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ireland screamed.

"Shut up, or I'll have to do something about that sailor's mouth of yours." Jack said.

"You can't do anything to my mouth, if you do, I won't be able to give you any information." Ireland said with a triumphant smirk. She would have crossed her arms, but they were strapped to the table.

Jack growled and finished heating the metal. He placed the metal on her chest and dragged it down to her stomach, leaving a serious burn.

Ireland grit her teeth, her breath speeding up. She refused to let out any noises.

Jack smirked. "That shut you up, huh?" He asked. He removed the metal from her stomach and began heating it again. "This would be much easier if I had an iron..." He muttered.

"And you don't have an iron because...?" Ireland asked.

"Because the boss said it was to risky. I don't know why, no one knows we have you." Jack rambled. "Hey! I've got an idea! I'll just pay a guy to get me one!"

Ireland huffed. "_That's just like me, giving my torturers ideas..._" She thought.

Jack took the piece of metal away from the flame and placed it back on Ireland's chest, then left it unattended while he pulled out his phone.

"Hey. Yeah, I need something. Great, I need an iron. Yeah, you know, the one you use to iron clothing. No, I'm using it for a torture device! You're in on this too, remember? Yeah. How much? Fine. I'll have the money ready for you when you bring it. Thanks. Bye." And that was how Jack's conversation with the unknown person went.

"Now... As you didn't make any noises, thus making my conversation easier, I'm going to cut this session short today." Jack said, and left her alone.

He didn't bother taking the hot piece of metal off her, though, so Ireland was stuck with it burning a hole through her skin.

/ / /

"Wait, what?!" Malta asked. She was confused as to why Spain and England and America rushed into her house, blabbering about something like... Ireland... kidnapping... and torure.

"One at a time!" She yelled, quieting them all down.

England spoke up first. "Ireland was kidnapped by some people and is being tortured. She's somewhere in your country." He said.

Malta's eyes widened. "Ireland? As in, Romano's girlfriend?" She asked.

Spain nodded.

"I'll help you find her. Anything for my friends." Malta said.

"Thank you so much!" Spain said.

"Alright, do you have any clues as to where she is?" Malta asked.

Spain nodded. "In the southern part of the country in an abandoned army base."

Malta nodded. "We actually DO have a few of those. I'll check some security cameras and do some checking around. You guys can stay here while I do that, it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours." She said.

"Thank you." England replied.

Malta left to check the security tapes.

/ / /

"What the fuck?!" Romano exclaimed.

"What? We brought some backup." Itlay said.

There, in the hotel room, stood Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Canada, Germany, Italy, Seychelles, Hungary, and Russia.

"And you fucking brought Russia along?! Why?!" Romano asked.

"Well... He IS Canada's boyfriend, and Canada suggested bringing him along because he would be really great help!" Italy said.

Romano sighed. "Whatever... I'll text England and tell him you're all here." He said, and pulled out his phone.

**Romano: They've arrived... -_- and they brought "backup".**

**England: What do you mean by "Backup"? We're at Malta's house in Mosta, could you come over here? Malta thinks she knows where to find Ireland.**

**Romano: I'll show you what I mean by backup when we get there!**

Romano closed his phone quickly and turned to Scotland and the others. "Okay! We're going to Mosta! If I drive, we should be there in about an hour or two!" He said.

Italy and Germany looked a little panicked, as they had let Romano drive a few times before, and it had never turned out well.

"Fine. Where's the car?" Scotland asked.

"It's outside. Spain rented it the second we got here." Romano said.

"Lead the way." Hungary said.

Roman nodded, and led them outside to the van Spain had rented.

Everyone got in, and Romano sped off.

/ / /

"I am NEVER letting you drive again!" Scotland yelled.

"Calm down! We got here in under two hours, that's a good thing!" Romano said.

"Wales got sick, North hit his head on the back of the van, and I almost had a heart attack!" Scotland snapped.

Romano shrugged and walked into Malta's house, Scotland followed, still arguing with him, and everyone else was close behind.

/ / /

Ireland would have passed out long ago if it weren't for the drugs keeping her awake.

In her state of conciousness, she had a lot of time to think about the torture methods they were using on her.

She had been left alone for about an hour, and in that time, she had figured a lot out.

"_They've been giving me specific drugs so I can form an addiction. Once I'm completely addicted, they'll stop giving the drugs to me as one form of torture._" Ireland had figured.

"_They've also been giving me overdoses on that drug to keep me awake. Unconciousness brings relief from pain, and they don't want that for me._

Ireland sighed. She was scared, she was bored, she was tired, but forced to stay awake, and she was hurting all over.

Her boredom might drive her crazy. The silence and darkness made her nervous and even more scared.

Ireland's breathing sped up. She was going insane with fear at this moment. Her breathing got faster and faster until she began to hyperventalate. She screamed and thrashed around as much as her limited mobility would allow.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to scream and thrash around.

/ / /

"I found her!" Malta yelled and she ran upstairs to the other nations. She was a little surprised when she saw more countries in her house.

"Where is she?!" Romano asked.

"She's near Dingli. They're keeping her right outside the city in a military base that isn't currently being used." Malta said.

"Alright. How did you find her?" Romano asked.

"I was searching through security tapes. Cameras are all over in our military bases, so it wasn't too hard."

"Hmm... Let's go." Romano said.


	7. Rescued!

"Since you know where they took her, do you know what they're doing to her?" Romano asked.

"Yes." Malta said.

"Could you tell me?" Romano asked.

Malta went silent.

"I would like to know what they're doing to her." Romano said.

Malta shook her head and looked at her knees. "I couldn't watch them torture her, so I just skipped to the current time." She said.

Everyone in the van was staring intently at her(except for Spain, who was driving.).

"I could only watch for a few seconds, it was really scary. She was in a dark room, unclothed, tied to a table, and left alone. She was crying and screaming uncontrollably. Just thinking about that now..." Malta shuddered. "It's giong to give me nightmares for the rest of my life."

/ / /

_Am I dead? I never thought I could die..._

"I think you can question her now." Jack said.

Max and the bitseach stepped into the room.

"Are you willing to give us some information now?" The bitseach asked.

Ireland didn't move. She couldn't move. Her muscles defied her will. She couldn't even move her eyes. She couldn't blink. She just stared at the ceiling, unresponsive.

"Did you kill her?" Max asked.

"I don't _think _I did..." Jack mumbled. He felt for her pulse. "Damn it! I must have given her an overdose..."

"So she's dead?" The bitseach asked.

"She doesn't seem to be breathing, and I can't find a pulse, so I think she is." Jack said.

The bitseach sighed. "At least we know that they can die. We should have gone for an easier target..." He mumbled.

_I'm dead? I didn't know death was like this. I thought that when someone died, they couldn't see anything anymore. That they left earth and went to the spiritual world for judgement. But I can still see everything. I can still feel pain and my emotions. I hear everything that's happening around me._

"Have those goons dispose of her. I'll do some more research and find out who our next target should be. I'll be a bit more careful and try to find a country that will be easy to get information out of." The bitseach said.

_YOU WON'T BE KIDNAPPING ANYONE ONCE I CAN MOVE, YOU WHORE'S ABORTION!_

"Wait, we don't need to dispose of her. I'd like to do some tests and see what makes her different from a normal person." Max said.

"Sure, that's fine. You can keep your tests in here. Our next victim will be able to see what will hapen to him if he doesn't give us any information." The bitseach said.

Max nodded, and the others left.

Once the door was closed, Max unhooked each and every machine connected to Ireland.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do this sooner. I'll find a way to get you out of here, you just have to wait." He said.

_What? Why are you talking to me like I'm alive?_

"You're not dead. I just gave you a special drug I made. It _should _wear off in about an hour, the dose I gave you was kind of big."

_SHOULD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHOULD?! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HELPING ME?!_

Max chuckled. "Your face is turning red. I'm glad that didn't happen while the others were in here. I'll have to warn you to keep it quiet once that wears off, though. It'd be best if they continued to think you're dead."

_..._

"I know a bunch of stuff is going through your mind right now, like 'why are you helping me?' 'who are you?' and 'is this a trick?' Well, I'll assure you, this isn't a trick. I'm a part of the Maltese government. Gannon, or the bitseach, as I hear you call him all the time, started out as a thief. He eventually grew in power, getting people to join him in his work, until he eventually reached this point. I've been sending information about him to the government, and they've been working hard on a plan to stop him. If Gannon weren't the dangerous person he is, we would have killed him a long time ago." Max explained.

/ / /

Malta had driven everyone the rest of the way to the unused army base. Just as she had said, it was right outside of Dingli. Well, if you considered 10 miles away right outside.

"What's our plan?" Scotland asked.

"A few of us rush in and grab Ireland, then we get out. The others get to check the building and shoot her captors." Romano said.

"Who's going to get Ireland, and who's going to search the building?" Malta asked.

"Spain, Wales, Feli, North Ireland, Russia, Canada, and America get to save Ireland. The rest of us will search the building. Well, except for you, Malta. We need somebody to be our getaway driver." Romano said.

"Why not me?!" Scotland protested.

"Because you're easier to deal with than most of them. Plus, the others need someone to protect them from any enemies if they run into them." Romano said.

Scotland growled, but didn't protest any further.

/ / /

**Max had explained more things to Ireland, and gave her some information. He managed to get her to trust him.**

"Good, you're able to move again." Max said.

"Yeah... Thanks for the cover-up..." Ireland mumbled.

"It was no problem. I'm sorry I couldn't get anything thicker." Max said.

"It's... okay." Ireland mumbled.

Max nodded. "I'll have to get you out of here really soon. I checked your temperature and your wounds... You've got a fever, and most of your wounds are infected."

Ireland let out a long, painful breath. "Do you think you could undo these metal cuffs?" She asked hoarsely.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself further if you start moving."

"I won't move around too much." Ireland promised.

Max looked unsure, but he undid the cuffs anyway.

Ireland used her right hand to move her crushed arm down to her side.

"I hope you're not left-handed." Max said as he watched her.

"Thankfully, I'm not."

"Good, because that arm seems to be damaged beyond repair." Max said.

"For a human, I guess. Thankfully, I'm a nation." Ireland mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Countries can heal from anything physical. Though... sometimes it's easier and takes less time just to have something regenerate. It hurts a lot, though..." Ireland mumbled.

"Really? You can regenerate body parts?"

Ireland nodded.

"Then... what about your eye? I've noticed that eyepatch. Jack didn't take it off because he hates seeing injured eyes. Did you just lose your eye recently?" Max asked.

"No. I never lost my eye. I wear this eyepatch because... I don't like it when people think of me as a freak." Ireland mumbled.

"A freak?"

"I'd rather not explain."

"Do you think I could take a look?" Max asked.

"I barely allow my brothers to look at it. But... Since you're helping me... I guess you can, if you want." Ireland mumbled.

Max stepped over to her and took off the eyepatch. He was a little surprised to see the eye still there, even though Ireland had told him it was. He was even more surprised when he saw the iris and the pupil.

The iris was multicolored. So many colors were there, he couldn't name them all. It looked like broken stained glass. The pupil was somewhat scary to look at. It was a tiny diamond in the center, swirled designs jutting out from the top, bottom, and both sides. What surprised Max the most was how the pupil seemed to contract and grow as a normal pupil would.

He replaced the eyepatch quickly.

"Scary, huh?" Ireland asked.

"Somewhat... How did it happen?" Max asked.

"A war." Ireland simply stated.

Max didn't question further.

/ / /

"She's probably going to be in the basement. That's where the victims always are!" America said, using all the information he gained from detective movies to his advantage.

England rolled his eyes, but there were no protests other than that.

America's demeanor changed. "If I see any of those bastards that captured Ireland, I'll fill them so full of lead that they'll have to be used as pencils." He growled.

_That doesn't make any sense! _England thought.

/ / /

Max's head suddenly jerked up.

"What is it?" Ireland asked. She still sounded hoarse.

"Shhh... I think they're coming down here. Probably to check up on my work. If that door opens, I'll need you to stay completely still. You can't move a muscle." Max whispered.

Ireland nodded.

The door opened, a Max made himself look like he was examining Ireland.

"IRES!"

_Oh my God... That sounds like..._

"America...?"


	8. (Final chapter) Recovery

"America...?"

"Dudes! I found Ireland!" America yelled, and rushed over to her.

"Be careful!" Max warned.

America sent a glare toward him. "Ires, this is one of the bastards that tortured you, right?" He asked.

Ireland shook her head. "No. He helped me." She said.

America glared for a moment more, then nodded and directed his attention back toward Ireland.

The others came in.

Most of them choked when the smell of blood hit them. Wales and Italy broke down crying once they saw Ireland.

"America... There are four men here... If they aren't killed, they'll capture and torture another country..." Ireland said.

"Don't worry. We've got others here. They're taking care of those guys." America said.

Ireland nodded.

"How are we going to get her out of here?" Spain asked.

"It'd be best to move her out on a hard, flat surface. That would keep her from further injury, and it wouldn't be near as painful as other methods of moving her would be." Max said. "Unfortunately, all the tables and flat surfaces in here are to large to fit through the doorway."

Everyone went silent for a few moments.

"I... I guess I could allow someone to carry me..." Ireland mumbled.

"But your wounds-"

"Will heal." Ireland interrupted. "I just want to get out of here... The sooner, the better..."

Muttering from the nations followed.

"I will carry her tiny body! It will be like carrying air, da?" Russia said. He bent over and lifted Ireland up as gently as he possibly could.

Ireland grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Does it hurt too much, comrad?" Russia asked.

"It doesn't feel _good_, but... I guess this is bearable." Ireland choked out.

Russia looked unsure, but he didn't put her down.

"Let's go." England said, and they all went on their way back to the van, where Malta was waiting.

/ / /

"Hey, I see the exit!" Italy said.

"Not so fast."

Everyone's heads turned to where that voice had come from. A short, chubby man stood in the middle of the hallway, holding a large gun.

"This happens to be a machine gun. If you don't return the girl to me and leave without protest, I'll fill you all so full of lead that you'll have to be used as pencils." The man said.

America looked at England and raised his eyebrows in a mocking way. "See? It makes sense." He said.

"We don't have time for that Alfred!" England snapped.

Russia tightened his grip on Ireland a little, much to Ireland's discomfort.

America reached into his pocket and grabbed his pistol, unbeknownst to the man.

"Comrad Ireland isn't yours to have, da?" Russia said.

The man smirked, then pulled the trigger on the gun.

Russia made a noise, then accidentally dropped Ireland onto the ground.

Ireland screamed out of pain.

Spain bent down to pick her up.

"Don't. If you touch her, I'll shoot." The man said. "Now, Max, bring her to me."

Max looked unsure.

Amercia, still unnoticed, took aim at the man, then shot.

The man was killed right then and there.

Spain picked Ireland up quickly, and they all rushed out the exit, Russia grasping his injured shoulder.

Ireland tensed up her arm that was slung around Spain's neck, then buried her face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Spain asked.

Ireland sniffed and shook her head.

Spain could feel a warm fluid on his shirt.

"Are you crying?" Spain asked.

Ireland didn't answer.

"It's no surprise if she is." Canada said.

Italy opened the door to the van. The others were waiting for them in there.

"I thought you guys were supposed to take care of all the humans!" England snapped the second he saw Romano.

"We had searched the entire building and got three guys. We couldn't find anymore after that." Romano said.

"Yeah, well we ran into a bit of trouble on our way out, and Russia got shot! Ireland was dropped!" England growled.

"Do we have to search the building again?" Romano asked.

"No. There were only four others. All of them are apperantly dead, now." Max said.

"Who's this guy? A captive?" Romano asked.

"No, he's apperantly a friend." America said.

"Apperantly?"

"Ireland said he was on our side." Spain said.

Romano didn't question further. He moved up to the front and held Ireland's head. Spain held her back, and Scotland held her legs.

. . .

Ireland had fallen asleep, and England was talking to Max.

"Can you give us some information on her condition?" England asked.

Max nodded. "Most of her wounds are infected, which is one reason why she's in so much pain. some of her chest has been burned, her stomach was burned and whipped, and not much skin is left. It's the same with her back, only I couldn't see any skin when I examined it. Both of her legs and her left arm have been crushed beyond repair. There are more injuries, including those of which are probably mental, but I'd rather not explain them to you at this moment, as I can see there is a child and a very emotional person here." He said. "Though, I do have one last bit of information that is shareable here. I checked her temperature earlier, and I found that she has a fever. About 103 degrees Fahrenheit."

Everyone went silent for a few moments.

"That's pretty high... And I'm guessing it's also dangerous for a person in her condition." England mumbled.

Max nodded.

Romano pressed his hand to Ireland's forehead.

Ireland moaned a bit.

Romano quickly took his hand away, afraid that he had hurt her.

"Why'd you... do that?" Ireland asked, opening her eye. "It felt n-nice..."

Romano's mouth hooked. He put his cold hand back onto Ireland's forehead.

Ireland sighed and closed her eyes.

"I guess that's the best you can do for her right now." Spain said.

Romano sent a sad/irritated look his way, then turned his head back to Ireland and muttered something, his eyes filling with concern.

. . .

"How are we going to move her without waking her up?" Wales asked.

"She's a pretty light sleeper, but I think she'll stay asleep at least most of the way into the hospital." Northern Ireland said.

Spain picked her up carefully, and she groaned and shifted a bit, but didn't show any other signs of conciousness.

Scotland opened the van's door, and Spain got out and carried her into the hospital.

Everyone else followed close behind.

. . .

There were a lot of gasps and stares, and even a scream when people saw Ireland and the condition she was in.

"This girl needs medical attention _now_." Spain said to the nurse at the desk.

She nodded, wide-eyed, and pressed a button.

A few seconds later, paramedics ran into the room with a stretcher and loaded Ireland onto it. They were all out as quickly as they had come in.

"I need you to fill out some forms, please." The nurse said, handing Spain a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it and a pen.

"Roma, I think you should fill this out." Spain said, passing the clipboard and pen to him.

Romano nodded and started to fill it out.

_**Patient's Name:**_Avery Pine

_**Age**__: _21

_**Gender**__: _Female

_**What is your relation to the patient?**__ Fiance/_lover

_**Does the patient have any relatives? **_yes.

_**How many? **_6

_**Does the patient have any medical problems? **_Severe anxiety and depression, allergies.

_**Please put your signature at the bottom of the page.**_

Lovino Vargas

Romano gave the paper back to the nurse.

"Alright, thank you very much. Do you know what happened to Miss... Pine?" The nurse asked.

"It's classified information." Romano said.

"A-alright... could you at least tell me if it was work-induced? What does she do for a living?" The nurse asked.

"It... was kind of work-induced." Romano said, then lowered his voice. "She's a country personification, as am I and her relatives and friends here."

The nurse nodded. "Ah, I get it a little now. Thank you for that information." She said. "Could you please fill out this form? I'll need some specifics."

Romano sighed and nodded.

_**Nation's name? **_Republic of Ireland

_**Nation's relatives? **_Scotland, England, Wales, Northern Ireland, America, Canada, Southern Italy(If you count lovers/_fiances_)

_**Any close friends? **_Spain, Northern Italy, Hungary, Seychelles, Malta

_**Other important acquaintances? **_Germany, Russia

_**Please state relative's human names. **_Ricky Loch, Arthur Kirkland, Gregory McMan, Felix Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Matthiue Williams, Lovino Vargas

Romano returned the sheet to the nurse.

"Thank you very much. Now, you may hang around here in the waiting room, or you could finish any buisness you have around here."

"I'll stay here in the waiting room. Just tell me when I'm able to see Avery." Romano said, and took a seat next to Spain.

The others sat close by, reading magazines and the newspaper, waiting for news about Ireland.

/ / /

Ireland opened her eyes to see unfamiliar faces all around her. What were they doing? One held a syringe. Ireland immediately began to panic. She screamed. That noise could be heard all throughout the hospital. She struggled, trying to get away, but found it useless. She was injected with whatever fluid was in the syringe, and she immediately felt groggy. She was unconcious a few seconds later.

/ / /

"Sounds like she just woke up." Scotland said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, she's panicing in there, and you're laughing at it!?" Romano asked.

"She's fine. They probably calmed her down already." Scotland said.

"I highly doubt that. They probably sedated her." Romano said.

Scotland couldn't help but let out a couple laughs at that.

/ / /

They had to wait three long hours before they could visit Ireland.

Scotland went first.

. . .

"Well, they cleaned you up pretty well." Scotland said with a small smile. He was doing his best not to cry, but seeing his little sister like this... It was making it very difficult.

Ireland shuddered.

Scotland's mouth hooked. "Are you okay? Did I scare you somehow?" He asked, advancing toward her.

"I'm... fine. I guess. It's just hard for me to believe I'm out of that place, though I was only there for a short amount of time..." Ireland mumbled.

Scotland sighed. "You're out now. I'll make sure you'll never go back." He said, and grasped her unbroken hand.

Ireland closed her eyes. "Scotland..." She mumbled.

Scotland looked at her.

"Do you know how long it'll take for me to heal?" She asked.

"They said it would be a couple of weeks, thank God you're a country. If these hadn't been mortally inflicted wounds, it would probably take a few _years_." Scotland said.

Ireland let out a long breath. "Could you ask the doctors to amputate my arm and legs?" She asked.

"Nope." Scotland answered.

Ireland glared at him. "Why not? If I get them amputated, they'll regenerate within a week." She said.

"Exactly. If you heal faster, you'll bury yourself in your work. It won't be healthy." Scotland said.

Ireland growled.

"Now, I'm going to let someone else visit you now, okay?" Scotland said.

"Fine." Ireland huffed.

. . .

Wales and Northern Ireland came in next.

The second Wales saw her, he ran and threw himself across Ireland and sobbed into her chest.

Ireland made an indescribable noise and winced badly, but she moved her right hand up to his head and stroked his messy blonde curls.

"Wales, get off. You're hurting her." North said.

Wales gasped and got off of Ireland.

Ireland sent a thankful look North's direction.

"Do you know how long it'll take for you to heal?" North asked.

"Scotland told me it would take a couple of weeks." Ireland said.

"It would take a week or less if you had your arm and legs amputated." North said.

"That's what I told Scotland, but he refused to ask the doctors to do it!" Ireland growled.

"Well... I guess _I _could ask the doctors..." North said.

"That would be great. Do you think you could ask them after everyone's visited me?" Ireland asked.

North nodded. "Sure thing. I won't tell anyone about this, and I'll swear Wales to secrecy." He said, and sent a glare Wales' way.

Wales put his hands up in surrender. "I promise to keep quiet!" He said.

Ireland smiled. "Thanks Greg, Felix. This means a lot to me. The faster I can heal, the happier I'll be." she said.

Wales stood next to Ireland, hugging her around the neck(A place that wasn't really damaged) while she stroked his hair. North started up some small chat, and soon it was time for them to go.

England and America came in next.

England had to use all his strength to keep America from attacking Ireland with hugs.

"You'll injure her further you bloody git!"

At those words, America gasped. "I don't want to do that..."

"Of course you don't. Her right arm and hand and her neck and face are the only places that are injured the least, and the only places you're allowed to touch!" England said.

America nodded, and walked over to Ireland. He stroked her cheek, then grasped her hand gently with both of his.

"You'll get better real fast, right?" America asked.

Ireland gave him a shy half-smile. "Yes. It'll only take a few weeks for me to heal, at the most." She said.

"You're not going to be the same ever again, huh?" America asked.

Ireland's smile stayed in place. "I may change just a little, but I'll always be the Avery you know and love." She said.

America smiled a little.

"I heard a bit of the conversation you had with Greg and Felix." England said. "Now, what is this about getting those limbs amputated?"

America rose an eyebrow.

"If I get them amputated, they'll regenerate faster than it'll take for them to heal naturally. Plus, I won't have to worry about any scars." Ireland said.

England nodded. "Alright. Then I promise not to tell Scotland." He said.

"What?" Ireland asked.

"Scotland came out of your room muttering things like, 'If she gets better too soon, she'll bury herself in her work' and 'She'll becom far too distant'." America said.

"Ah. I get it." Ireland said with a smirk.

. . .

Canada and Russia came in next.

Ireland looked at Russia, then took a deep breath. "Thank you very much for your help in getting me out of there... And I'm sorry about your shoulder." She said.

"It was no problem! Carrying you was like carrying air! You really need to gain some weight, da? And my shoulder is already healed up, see?" Russia said, showing Ireland his fresh scar from the bullet wound. "And I am sorry I dropped you."

Ireland smiled shyly. "It's not like you hurt me more than I already had been." She said.

Russia shrugged.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help in rescuing you, Avery." Canada said.

Ireland gave him a larger smile. "Don't say that. Your coming along was a huge help in itself." She said.

Canada smiled and nodded.

. . .

Hungary, Seychelles, and Malta came in next.

"Shall we all go out drinking when I'm healed?" Ireland asked.

The girls all smiled.

"If you think that would help you to feel a bit better, sure thing." Malta said.

Hungary smiled. "Let's not go to a bar this time." She suggested. "It's always a pain getting back home when you're drunk..."

"That's completely true." Malta said. "I say we all bring our own alcohol and drink at _my _house!"

Ireland smiled. "That would be great." She said.

Hungary clapped her hands. "I just got some new yaoi and hentai novels and doujins! I'll bring them!" She said.

The girls all laughed and cheered, and continued to chat.

. . .

Italy and Germany came in next.

Italy started crying and ran over to her side. He almost threw himself onto her for a hug, but thought better of it and hugged her awkwardly around the neck instead.

Ireland smirked, stroking his hair, being careful of his curl, as he cried.

Germany just stood there in the middle of the room, making awkward small chat until it was time for them both to leave.

Spain came in next.

He sat next to her bedside and tried his hardest to make Ireland smile and laugh.

. . .

Romano finally entered the the room.

Ireland pouted. "Is there any reason you decided to come in last? I really wanted to see you..." She said.

"I came in last so I could have the most time with you." Romano said.

Ireland smiled. "You're so sweet..." She mumbled.

Romano shrugged. He normally would've made a comeback, but with Ireland in this condition...

"I bet you're tired." Romano said.

"Yeah... But I'll happily stay awake just to talk to you for a bit!" Ireland said.

Romano shook his head. "You need to rest, though. I can always come back tomorrow if you're too tired." He said.

Ireland shook her head. "I won't be able to fall asleep if I'm left alone." She said.

Romano looked unsure.

"_Please _stay with me? You can leave the second I fall asleep, I promise." Ireland begged.

Romano sighed. "I don't want you to get scared... So... I _guess _I can stay with you until you fall asleep. Maybe a little longer." He said.

Ireland smiled. "Thank you so much, Italy." She said.

Romano blushed. "D-don't get sappy. Fall asleep quickly so I can leave, it's hurting me to see you like this." He said.

Ireland's smile dropped. "I'm sorry... If it's bothering you too much, I guess I could fall asleep on my own..." She mumbled, and turned her head away.

Romano's blush faded. "Hey, I'll stay with you. You won't be falling asleep on your own so soon." He said.

Ireland nodded. "Thank you." She mumbled, and closed her eyes.

She soon fell into the land of the unconcious.

. . .

Ireland woke, screaming her head off. She had had a nightmare, a terrible, mentally-almost physically- painful dream.

She had been screaming and struggling around so much, it took three nurses to hold her down to sedate her, despite the fact that her arm and legs had been amputated.

/ / /

"Everyone's going to head home today. I'll stay here in Malta with you until the doctors tell you it's fine to come home." Romano said.

Ireland smiled slightly. "Thank you. As you can see, I'm regenerating rather quickly. I'll be able to head home in a couple of days at this rate. Of course, I'll still have the broken ribs, some scratches and scrapes, and the mental trauma."

"Mental trauma?" Romano asked.

"It got pretty bad last night..." Ireland mumbled. "You'll have to ask the doctors about it."

Romano nodded, and they continued to hang out and chat until visiting hours were over.

/ / /

**3 days later**

"You've been given the O.K. to come home. They gave me some antibiotics to give to you so you won't have to worry about any infections." Romano said.

Ireland smiled. "That's great!" She said, clapping her hands. He arm and legs had regenerated, and she felt very restless, just laying on the hospital bed. The doctors didn't allow her to do anything but rest!

"They also did some more x-rays. They did an estimate and told me that your ribs should be completely healed in a week or two, but that's only if you take it easy. The rest of your injuries should heal up in a few days, as long as you don't re-open them." Romano said, reading off a sheet of paper the doctor had given him.

"Okay... So, by taking it easy..."

"You can't go scrubbing the house until it's cleaner than Germany's. Spain will care for your field, and you can't do any excessive excersize. A short walk and some light stretching is the limit. You also have to eat a lot so that you can heal faster." Romano said. He was lying about that last part, but he had to get Ireland to eat a lot in order to get her strength back! Plus... She needed some curves.

Ireland sighed. "So, basically, I'm bed-ridden at home, too?" She asked.

Romano nodded. "And Scotland is refusing to let you do more paperwork than he sets out for you each day." He said.

Ireland growled. "I'll have to tell him off when I get back..."

"Actually, I agreed to it." Romano said.

Ireland sent a glare his way. "_Why_?" She asked.

"Because if I know you in the least, you'll work nonstop until your hands fall off. Literally. But I'll make sure Scotland gives you more that just one document to sign." Romano said.

Ireland huffed, but didn't say anything more.

/ / /

"It's so great to be home!" Ireland exclaimed as she walked slowly into her home.

Romano smirked. "Yeah. Go up to your room and get some rest. I'll make us lunch." He said.

Ireland huffed, but didn't proest, as she already knew how the arguement would end... With Romano winning.

. . .

That first night, Romano slept in the room right across the hall from Ireland.

The screaming and nightmares started around 2:00 a.m.

Romano rushed into Ireland's room, thinking she was being kidnapped again.

He sighed with relief when he saw that nobody was trying to get her.

His relief didn't last long, though. Romano rushed over to Ireland and woke her up, then held her sobbing form until she calmed down.

It was right then that he decided Ireland would no longer be alone at night.

They slept in the same bed. Romano's presence calmed Ireland down dramatically, and after this change, she didn't wake up screaming _every _night.

. . .

Ireland eventually got better and better, and soon she was able to sleep on her own, though she decided sharing a bed with Romano was better than sleeping alone.(If you know what I mean, *wink wink*)

Her ribs completely healed, and she went back to cleaning her house, trying to outdo Germany in something other than potatoes and alcohol.

The second Ireland found her ribs were completely healed, she went to work scrubbing and waxing and dusting and polishing her house, trying to make Germany's home look like a dump compared to hers.

After she attacked her house with cleaning products, she went out to her field and babied her potatoes and squash and other crops and flowers she grew.

Once that was done, she still didn't stop to rest. She went to her study and did more paperwork in 3 hours than she would normally do in a day.

After that, Ireland went to bed and had wonderful dreams. Not the slightest trace of any nightmare.

Though she still has nighmares every so often, they aren't as bad as they were when she had first escaped. Ireland can't really stand being alone for over 5 minutes without becoming a nervous, shivering wreck, and sudden noises(Depending on what it sounds like) can make her dive behind the couch, grabbing the closest item for a weapon of defense. Of course, that weapon is normally a pillow.

Ireland is progressively getting better and better, though, and is glad she has so many friends to help her out.


End file.
